


from the breath

by queerli



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerli/pseuds/queerli
Summary: “Geez, Sparky,” Toph said roughly, harsh tone covering up the concern underneath. “Breathe, would you?”
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 20
Kudos: 283





	from the breath

**Author's Note:**

> *slaps roof of fanfic* these characters can fit so much self-projection in them
> 
> Warnings: descriptions of anxiety/panic attacks.

“Geez, Sparky,” Toph said roughly, harsh tone covering up the concern underneath. “Breathe, would you?”

 _I’m trying,_ Zuko wanted to snap. Instead he rested his forehead on his drawn-up knees and focused on gasping in deep, measured breaths, the way Uncle had taught him, even if they never seemed to give him the air he needed.

Toph sat like a stubborn stone at his side, arms crossed and unmoving. She didn’t try to touch him, which Zuko was grateful for. He didn’t think he could stand being touched, not when every nerve in his body was strung tight as a wire, turning the slightest sensation against his skin into scalding flame. He felt the way lightning was, endless pent-up energy centred in a quivering mass at his chest, cold fire burning through his veins until he was shivering and sweating all at once.

Who knew how many eternities he spent hunched up on that cold tile floor, waiting for himself to suffocate. But when he finally dragged himself through to the other side, into Uncle’s soothing, jasmine-warm embrace, there was also a small, pale hand that clutched comfortingly at his sleeve, a reminder of the unwavering presence that didn’t leave.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short vent piece I wrote earlier because of exam stress (tm), though fortunately I’m feeling better now.
> 
> As you can probably tell if you’ve read my other works, I live for adopted siblings!Toph and Zuko interactions, and will find any excuse to write them. :)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, and take care ❤️


End file.
